Calm, Cool, and Collected
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Anzu turned back to the three, a dangerously pleasant smile on her lips. “Well then, you wanted to see something?” Anzu decides to have a little...chat with the jerks. Extremely mild Peachshipping if you insist.


Hey, Obama won! Yay! (Although I live in Canada. XD)

Earlier today was the student rally to DROP FEES!, which I did not attend due to classes (and the accident on QEW/Hwy427 =/), but I heard it was really successful, so a double hurrah! for posting this. ^_^

**Calm, Cool, and Collected**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Friendship/General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: None. Although a bit of Peachshipping (Anzu/Yuugi) if you really want to see it that way.  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Anzu turned back to the three, a dangerously pleasant smile on her lips. "Well then, you wanted to see something?" Anzu decides to have a little...chat with the jerks.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings/Notes**: I'm sure it's _not_ what you think. Try not to think "off-track", okay?

-----

"Hey Mazaki, is it white or pink today?"

She didn't have to turn around to recognize the owners of those sneering voices. Their taunting didn't come close to matching Yuugi's being-bullied stats; she shouldn't lose her patience with them so quickly. They weren't worth the time and energy she was currently wasting, silently fuming – but they were _so_ frustratingly annoying! When would they learn that just because they didn't want her to be Class President, it was no reason for them to humiliate her publicly?

"Stop it! Why would you want to know? It's none of your business anyway!"

She didn't have to look down to recognize the soft voice speaking bravely from around her elbow. It was her friend from childhood, Motou Yuugi. He'd been the first male friend she could trust due to his easy-going demeanour. His eyes and face didn't help matters at all, of course. He was the epitome of 'cute', in her opinion. Even prettier than some of the girls who giggle sporadically in the hallways behind their hands. Which she was _not _part of, thank you very much.

Oh yeah, and he wasn't like those _jerks _over there.

"Hey look, the dweeb wants to stand up for his girlfriend!"

His face flushed, either from embarrassment or angry from being insulted, Anzu couldn't tell. But she saw the determined look in his eyes.

Yuugi looked up at the hand on his shoulder.

"S'okay, Yuugi, just ignore them. They aren't worth the time. Where's your English textbook anyways?"

"Oh shoot! It's still in my shoe locker."

"You'd better hurry up then, Yuugi. I might be Class President, but I can't do anything about it if you're late, even if we're friends."

"Be careful, Anzu," he eyed the trio of boys before taking his leave.

"I will," she responded, a little too sweetly. No one but Yuugi noticed, and he mentally winced at that tone. This couldn't possibly end well. "I'll see you in class in a couple of minutes, Yuugi.

"Well then," Anzu turned back to the three, a dangerously pleasant smile on her lips. "You wanted to see something?" She slid open the door to the nearest classroom. "Ladies first," she mock-bowed.

-----

When Anzu strolled casually into Homeroom, Yuugi cast a worried look at her. Jounouchi and Honda, who had been bickering among the chattering between other students, stopped as they caught _the_ look Yuugi was giving her. And turned their attention onto Anzu - but she was smiling brightly, greeting their classmates with a cheerful _ohayou!_, and not so much of a wrinkle was on her clothes nor a hair out of place. So Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at Yuugi and he spilled under the gaze.

"Why those–" They cracked their knuckles, scowling.

"Jounouchi, Honda," Anzu said sharply, catching the movement in her peripheral vision. She walked towards them. "There will be no fighting inside the classroom."

"But Anzu–"

"I took care of it," she said pointedly, staring at them in the eyes to make sure the message drilled in. "Now drop it."

"Anzu–"

"_Yuugi_." It was the warning tone she rarely used on him. He fell silent.

The door slid open. They looked up and Yuugi tugged on the closest sleeve – which happened to be Jounouchi's.

"Today's called Black Friday for a reason... Bloody Black-eyed Friday for them!"

"Jounouchi! I told you, I took care of it already. Now _leave it alone_."

As if on cue, the three glanced at Anzu and scurried to their seats in the far corner, their faces a little scrunched up in pain. Honda gave Anzu a look.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Well of course I did! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Call for back-up? You know we'd love to help out." He pointed to himself and Jounouchi, grinning.

"Psh, you two are just no brains but all brawn – seriously, I'm not some defenceless little girl. I solved the problem, they're not going to bother me anymore, so it's all good, right?"

Yuugi glanced up at his friend. "So...what _did _you do?"

"Now where's the fun if I told you that, Yuugi?"

He pouted. She nearly caved at the image, but she steeled her resolve. "Aw, c'mon, you never told me what you wished on the Puzzle, so we'll call it even, okay?"

"Anzu!"

She laughed while the clock chimed for the start of Homeroom. "Okay, now behave yourselves. I can't always look out for you," she glared playfully at Jounouchi and Honda, who had the grace to look a bit sheepish, before taking her place near the front.

"All rise–! Good morning, Yamaguchi-sensei!"

The class echoed her.

It was just another normal day.

_- Owari -_

**Authoress' Notes**: This is probably the first pro-Anzu fic I've done since...never. n.n; I hope you guys like her characterization here!


End file.
